This invention relates to a system for packaging clinical thermometers together with a plurality of protective disposable sheaths to be used in cooperation with the thermometers. More specifically, the packaging system of this invention will provide a thermometer and a supply of sheaths in a package which will insure the cleanliness of these components and which package is capable of being manufactured on high speed equipment and therefor can be produced cheaply enough to allow for disposal after use.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,558, issued on Jan. 5, 1971; 3,372,975, issued on May 15, 1973; 3,809,230, issued on May 7, 1974; and 3,847,280, issued on Nov. 12, 1974, all to G. W. Poncy, there is described methods and products for providing, in covered form flat, sheetlike, disposable sheaths for clinical thermometers. These sheaths are designed to be employed at the time that temperature readings are taken. The thermometer is inserted into the covered sheath and the cover stripped away to expose a transparent clean sheath, whereupon the sheathed thermometer may be inserted into a body cavity and a reading taken through the sheath which may then be discarded. The use of these sheaths therefore obviates the need for sterilizing the thermometer itself prior to each temperature taking and each patient in a hospital or at home may be provided with a supply of sheaths and a thermometer which should be conveniently packaged together and placed at his bedside.
The packaging of the supply of sheaths and the thermometer must meet certain criteria. Firstly, since the essence of the system is predicated on the cleanliness of the sheaths, a closeable packaging system is required although it should be noted that the sheaths are individually sealed in covers and, hence, the packaging system need not be absolutely closed. Secondly, means should be provided for containing the thermometer in a manner such that the thermometer is protected from both dirt and breakage. Thirdly, because the entire system, with the exception of the thermometer, is disposable, the packaging should not add greatly to the cost of manufacture and, hence, should be of a design compatible with high speed manufacturing techniques. Heretofore, no suitable packaging system meeting the above criteria has been available.